Hearts and Affects
by PestiL3ncE
Summary: Modern AU: Sora, Riku and Kairi have literally been childhood friends since Pre-K. Now they are in their senior year in highschool. What's happened to them? Are they all still close? Or are they torn between the pressures of coping in school and what's happened to them in their home life? Life isn't so simple for them anymore... focus on Sokai, angst, comedy and other pairings.
1. Prologue: So this is where it ends?

Prologue: So this is where it ends?

P.O.V

How hard did I hit that? Pretty fucking hard since I'm slipping in and out of consciousness, and to top it off I can't move. Just what I need to top this year off right?!

I can hear the sirens in the distance. Not long ago I heard a male's voice yelling my name, yet I can't respond. The sirens are getting closer now, but not close enough to reach me. So who was the other car screeching to a halt at an eardrum piercing rate? A car door slams, and I can hear the rushing steps rushing steps coming towards me. They were lighter than the steps before so I can only assume they were smaller or they were a females feet approaching. She says my name, loud enough for me to hear it, yet full of distraught and shock. Almost like she was wishing this was a bad dream and this wasn't happening. I was right, it was a female.

There was a backlash from the male's voice, filled with spite, venom and hurt, towards the female I can only assume because I couldn't make out the words. Wait! I know those voices. Was this really happening?

I was finally able to open my eyes long enough to take in where I was. The ambulance and cops were here and talking to me, with no response on my part. My eyes shut shortly after, but not before I was able to confirm my suspicions as to whom those voices belonged to, I was right once again.

Wait! Did he just say what I think he did? This can't end here if it's true! I fought with myself to stay conscious, to no avail though. "Quick get him on the stretcher, we need to get him to the hospital stat!" I hear one of the paramedics urgently shout to another. "But what about the other 2?" "Can't do anything about them, this one's still alive, but barely. We need to move NOW!" Wait! There's 2 dead? Who died? Why am I still alive then? The last thing I heard was the female saying "I'll ride with him, please?" She said in the same distraught tone I hear earlier, only this time I heard sobbing in that voice of hers.

Is this really how it ends?

* * *

 **Yes I realize this is a short prologue and I didn't give you much dialogue to really determine who's who or what the hell happened.**

 **Also I promise that my chapters after this will be much longer, probably anywhere from 1-2k words per chapter.  
**

 **This is my first official fanfic story and I wanted to make it about my favorite ship in the gaming universe, but I also didn't want to follow the story line either.**

 **Oh and before I forget there will be a lemon(s) at least 1. There will also be plenty of notice so if you're not into that kind of thing you can skip it.**

 **Updates coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: And so it all begins

**A/N I will post ages for everyone introduced in each chapter before the actual chapter here.**

 **Sora 18**

 **Kairi 17**

 **Riku 19**

* * *

Chapter 1: And so it all begins

Its three days before the school year at Destiny High starts. Registration was yesterday and for Kairi and Sora that meant "One more year of this hell hole." They sighed in unison, then laughed at their like-mindedness.

They were sitting on a crooked Paopu Tree branch on the Island they used to visit regularly as kids, and they thought for old time's sake to go visit the Island. Watching the sunset, they sat in silence.

However for Sora the sunset was more than just the beautiful scenery at which paired by the sky's grace. It was the perfect chance to acknowledge his best friend, childhood friend and crush in what he determined as the perfect lighting. He admired the way the sun's current lighting made her lightly tanned skin glow. She was 5'6", and she was wearing a pink with purple striped bikini which allowed him to take in her petite, fit figure she had earned from being a cheerleader. Her skinny, toned, long legs; her perfectly round, tight rear. As his eyes were roaming upwards along her figure he also took in her tiny arms that he could probably wrap his hand around, and her c-cup breasts that looked like they were about to burst her bikini top wide open. Oh how he hoped they would so he could… 'Whoa! Sora focus.' He thought to himself, lost in his offset thought. He admired the shine coming from her dark red, almost maroon like colored hair. As she turns to look at him from the side he found her beautiful cerulean colored orbs, shimmering brightly almost like it was for him. He roamed his eyes downwards noticing her cute little nose and two diamond studs in her ears, but quickly noticed she was smiling at him. That smile, from those moist pink lips he yearned to caress with his own. Her best feature by far in Sora's opinion is her glistening smile that he would do anything if it meant she would never lose her smile.

Kairi and Sora were just staring at each other as if staring into a new light, and neither of them even realized they were staring nor could they look away or say anything, completely entranced in one another. Unbeknownst to Sora, because he was a little pre-occupied, or "alotta" pre-occupied, Kairi was actually returning the favor. Kairi didn't know what came over her or why she couldn't stop staring. All she knew was that Sora was hot, and not just because it was 92F (33C) outside and they've been running around all day. Playing in the sand, splashing around in the shallow areas of the water, or just chasing each other.

Sora was 6'2" standing and… 'Is that water or sweat?' Kairi thought to herself, but either way his skin had a typical sun tan, and was shining, almost godlike to her due to the sunlight being emitted. She noticed the two tattoos he had obtained after his 18th birthday. One was a set of dog tags on his right peck with 2 year of birth to year of death dates on top of each other under the dog tags in remembrance of his parents who died in the military. Then there was his crown tattoo on his right arm up near his shoulder. His shoulders were perfectly aligned and toned, along with his arms which weren't over the top big, but they were noticeably big. Her eyes drifted lower, and as she did she admired the six pack he developed some time along the years of basketball and just constantly being active. In this lighting though she found them almost 'edible.' He was sitting on the branch with his right leg dangling and his left was up towards his chest, foot on the branch. Which in turn allowed her to take in his toned calves. Her eyes drifted back up to his face. The piercings he had wasn't much but was a major turn on. He had a piercing on the right side of his lip with a black full small hoop in, and both of his earlobes gauged to an eight with the silver half-moon ball end jewelry in. She always wondered if he used gel for his hair or not, because the way his brunette spikes stand is just unruly, yet she liked them regardless, and was actually one of her favorite things about him. She then stared into his eyes. She always loved that his eyes were her color cerulean.

Kairi instinctively bit her lip, which didn't go unnoticed by Sora. 'Uh-Oh' Sora thought to himself 'it's like a growing tumor that has a mind of its own, I can't let her notice! Quick Sora think of something!' he thought franticly looking for a solution while trying keep his composure.

"I knew you losers would be down here!" a long haired silverette shouted walking down the bridge towards them. The comment shook Kairi out of her day dream, and caused Sora to fall backwards off the branch onto his back. "Speaking of tumors" Sora grunted under his breath 'well at least now I don't have the fourth unwanted "visitor."'

"And what made you think we'd be down here Riku?" Kairi said a little more flustered then she meant. Riku had a bit of a bigger build than Sora, had a darker tan and was about 2" taller. He didn't have a six pack, but he did have toned abs, at least that's what Kairi could safely assume since they were hidden by his white tank top. He was also wearing his blue jeans and black Nike high tops, but she knew from the basketball games he had really toned calves. She did notice his gold and silver bracelet that was handed down by his father before he deceased.

"Hey, sorry for intruding on your guys' "peeping session". I just came to remind you of the party tonight, but I can leave and let you get back to staring each other down." Riku smirked, teasing his friends he's known since pre-k.

"Whatever dude." Sora said slightly agitated, a slight blush on his cheeks; Riku knew how Sora felt about Kairi, and given the circumstance she'd already be his.

However, "RIKU! You know I'm with Hayner, why do you think I would do something like that?" Kairi retaliated in a slight shock, a blush creeping upon her face, which went unnoticed by Sora, but not Riku as he's quite observant, Sora's a bit dense in these situations. Riku's seen Kairi eye Sora on multiple occasions since the beginning of junior year. Sora on the other hand has been in love with her, basically since the "cooties" stage ended in fourth grade.

"Oh yeah, speaking of asshole, who has he invited to his party this time?" Sora said venomously. He had never been invited to one of Hayner's parties, not that he didn't understand why he didn't, not like he cared much either. "Ow!" he said in mock hurt as Kairi punched him in the arm "meany head!" Sora said in mock angry baby talk and turned his head, crossing his arms while pretending to pout. Kairi giggled a bit while shaking her head. Sora smiled when he heard her giggle.

Hayner was a 5'11" football quarterback, usually always wore one of his Destiny High Football jerseys which was blue and white stripes for home games and white and blue stripes for away games. He always wore camouflage shorts when he wasn't playing, and green high top Converse. He has brown eyes, short straight spikes in his blonde hair, and was actually toned and slightly tanned.

"You do realize that the reason you're never invited is the same reason we lost that year right?" Riku said nonchalantly expecting Sora to say something sarcastic.

 _Flashback_

 _Riku and Sora were both on the varsity basketball team since there freshmen year. They were that good and to the point that the other teams literally didn't stand a chance against them. They won the championships with zero losses their freshmen year. Sophomore year was no different except for the fact that Hayner confronted Sora about an hour before the game._

 _"_ _Hey what's up Hayner" Sora said excited for their second championship win in a row. Hayner and Sora didn't have problems at the time._

 _"_ _Nothing really" Hayner simply stated "I'm only here honestly cause my girlfriend's here cheerleading and begged me to come, but good luck. Destiny High could use another win." He said with a grin._

 _"_ _Oh no joke? Who are you dating now? Bet she's hot." Sora said with a wink just poking fun and being friendly._

 _"_ _I'm dating Kairi now, you know head cheerleader for us." Hayner said with a smile. Riku had just walked in on the conversation at this point. 'Uh-Oh' Riku thought to himself and looked at Sora, not pleased with how his best friend looked at that point in time._

 _Sora felt like his stomach just dropped. He was going to ask her out after they won the championship again, but now he thought 'why bother.' "So, you and Kairi huh?" Sora asked depressed but trying to hide it._

 _"_ _Yeah dude! Pretty sweet right? I mean I am the QB for the football team, and I scored a nice piece of ass as such." Hayner stated arrogantly smiling. Sora's eyes furrowed. Riku's eyes furrowed and looked at Sora. Sora was clenching his fists hard, so hard Riku could see the white in his knuckles. Then Riku's eyes widened as he saw Sora's arms gearing back 'SHIT!' Riku thought as he tried to stop Sora but was too late. He was too fast._

 _The next thing Hayner saw was black. Sora had knocked him out cold with a single punch straight to the nose, his nose was definitely broken. There was blood all over his face and on Sora's knuckles._

 _"_ _SORA!" Sora flinched and turned towards the voice. "Coach Ventus! I…" Sora was cut off "I don't need to hear it. I already heard it all. You let that asshole bait you, and now I have no choice, you know the rules."_

 _Coach Ventus was around ten years older than Sora and had been coaching for 4 years now. He was clean cut, short spikey blonde hair, around 6'1", and had blue eyes. He had a fit build, black shorts, black running shoes, and a blue 'Destiny High Basketball' T-Shirt on. Ventus wasn't really tanned but his skin was naturally darker._

 _"_ _But coach…" Sora was cut off again by a dismissive hand gesture "Go. You're off the team" Ventus said regretfully. Sora turned around simply said "fine" and left the premises._

 _Ventus heard a slight chuckle from his side. He turned towards the voice "what the hell are you laughing about. I just kicked one of our best teammates off the team and you think it's funny?" "Not that" Riku replied, he took a deep breath to regain his composure "I swear Sora's fist went through his face." Ventus scoffed lightly in a humorous tone, and smirked a bit "Get the hell out there and win this Riku" "You got it coach."_

 _End Flashback_

"Yeah but it was fucking worth it." Sora responded coldly. 'He still hasn't let it go' Riku thought to himself while shaking his head.

"I never heard the reason why you were kicked off the team, what happened?" Kairi asked curiously. Hayner never told her about the incident that took place, instead he lied and told her that he was visiting some family out of town when in actuality he was in the hospital that night, and recovering over the weekend. Sora didn't tell her because he didn't know how to approach her about it nor did he want to impeach on her happiness, even if it made him miserable. Riku never told her or even hinted at it because she essentially was the reason he was kicked off the team, just through a third party, and it was really none of his business to tell anyone, he had more morals than that. Despite the fact he's told Sora to tell her about the incident, but Sora just shrugged it off, and his usual response was "no reason."

"Tell you when you're older" Riku and Sora replied in unison. Kairi being a few months younger than Sora and a year younger than Riku, was annoyed by their response. The boys laughed while Sora was putting on his black hoody tank and white DVS skater shoes, and Kairi huffed in annoyance while putting on her white shirt that hugged her body, black leggings, pink skirt that went down mid-thigh, and her black and purple DC high tops.

While walking their path towards the boat, Kairi just couldn't let it go. "You know its real fucking annoying that I don't know why one of my best friends was kicked off the team" She spat out. Angry and annoyed that she has known about this little secret for over a year, but never knew what it was.

They approached the docks where the boats were tied up but instead of taking both boats that were there, they just hopped into Riku's leaving Sora's behind. "Trust me, you don't want to know" Riku stated. Kairi looked over at Sora, and she could swear at that very moment he mouthed the words "punk bitch." Which he did, Sora was deep in thought whether or not he should tell her what really happened, what Hayner had said about her, and even how it made him feel through the whole conversation that he and Hayner had that night.

Sitting in the boats, Riku began to paddle the boat along as Sora was just staring into the distance, deep in thought about that night and what he should do. Kairi was staring at him 'I've only seen him like this once before, this must've really affected him'. She reached over toward him hesitantly. Sora's thoughts were disturbed by a hand resting on his. "Sora? Was it really that bad?" She asked, trying to obtain some sort of answer from what happened. Sora opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but instead closed his mouth, looked down at the deck of the boat, then raised his head and looked out into the distance.

Riku, reading his friend like a book knew what Sora was thinking. "Heh, could've been worse, but for him it's like a fucking mind game. Does that satisfy you as an answer for now?" Riku said in a tone that was kind of rude but got the message through to Kairi that Sora didn't want to talk about it and it wasn't Riku's place to tell anyone. "Not really, but I guess it will have to do." Kairi responded disappointedly.

Kairi felt a warm breath on her neck and the whispered words "I'll tell you soon, I promise" coming from Sora. Kairi looked at Sora in the eye and smiled slightly. 'That damn smile, even when she's faking it she's adorable.'

'What should I expect when he tells me?' Kairi thought to herself 'It's clear he got into a fight, that's obvious. But with who? Someone close to Hayner since Sora and Hayner don't get along?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the contact of boat and land throwing her head forward a bit.

"We're here, let's get going. Roxas and Vani are probably already there" Riku simply stated. "Oh! They did walk though, so Sora? You're gonna have to drive us home."

"Great! An all-night party for you guys, sounds fun. So what time should I come get you three?" Sora retorted sarcastically. He wasn't too thrilled about the idea of being home alone tonight, and especially wasn't pleased with Kairi spending the night at her asshole boyfriend's house.

Kairi smiled and innocently waltzed over to Sora, and locked her hands around him, leaning back while using him, and her left leg for stability from falling back so she could look him in the eyes with a pleading gaze. "Sora? You're coming with us right?"

"HAH! Yeah sure, if you can get the ok from Hayner for me to come, and get him to keep his distance from me then sure. I'll go happily" Sora retorted thinking he'd won.

"OK!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly. "By the way…" Kairi started saying as she was walking to his car 'damnit! Did she just?...' Sora thought to himself. "…Done and done" Kairi said with an evil smile.

'She… she did, she talked to him ahead of time didn't she?' Sora thought to himself. "You sneaky little punk" Sora stated and Kairi giggled a little "I'll get you back for that." "Oh yeah! How so?" Kairi asked as the group had approached Sora's car.

Sora's car was a 2001 BMW M3 GTR Coupe (E46). It was painted black with gold trim and red tribal running down the sides. His rims were 5 spokes and colored dark red. The interior was equipped with side view race gauges, 2 bucket seats, grey with red trim, and an identical bench seat for the back. His dash was dark grey, and when he started his car all the lights on the dash were red. He even wired neon strips to illuminate a red glow on his floor boards. Sora's car was bad ass.

Riku opened the passenger side door, and put the seat forward while waiting for Kairi to get in. Sora saw this action and sighed, "Riku! What's my rule for shotgun?" Sora exclaims in a mock scold voice.

Riku sighs, "When a lady is present she gets shotgun by default" he repeats Sora's rule as he grunts muttered words under his breath while climbing into the back seat. Sora and Kairi couldn't make out the words, but his tone was enough for them to tell he was complaining. Sora and Kairi smiled and shook their heads.

"That should be common sense, but definitely manners" Sora jokingly states making Kairi giggle slightly.

As they all got into the car, Sora starts it up and pops it into first. The song that comes on was from Sora's playlist, Linkin Park 'One Step Closer.' Sora looks at Kairi with an evil grin "might want to brace yourself" he stated with a wink. 'Oh no, is he gonna do what I think he is?' Kairi thought and quickly grabbed the "Holy shit bar" and the center column for stabilization.

Sora puts down the parking brake and drops the clutch in one swift motion, and pulls off a burnout drift out of the parking while screaming "WHOOOOOHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOHOOOOO!"

* * *

 **A/N Here's the official first chapter of Hearts and Affects. Enjoy. Please leave reviews, favorite.  
**

 **I did look up the Fahrenheit to Celsius as I know there will probably be readers who don't know.**

 **Car Lingo for those who don't know.**

 **Burnout=tires spinning at a rapid pace but the car is still stationary, or not going as fast as it should.**

 **Drift=sliding sideways.**

 **Popped into "1-6"=shifted gears.**

 **Dropped the clutch=A racing technique used for launching manual-transmission cars, consisting of pushing in the clutch pedal, putting the car in gear, revving with the gas pedal to your desired launch point, and then instantly releasing the clutch pedal.  
**

 **"Holy shit bar"=the bar often located above the door on the inside of the car on the passenger side for stability.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Things are starting off slow right now. But it will pick up.**


	3. Chapter 2: The party begins

**A/N**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know that chapter: 1 and the prologue are going through some edits. Chapter 1 is minor grammar corrections and the prologue is going through a complete re-write with the same concept.**

 **Anyways without further interruptions I bring you chapter 2. Enjoy, and please fav, follow and review. Don't be afraid to PM me either if you want to talk.**

 **~PestiL3ncE**

 **Vanitas 18**

 **Olette 18**

 **Xion 17**

 **Pence 16**

 **Seifer 22**

 **Rai 18**

 **Hayner 17**

* * *

Chapter 2: The party begins…

As Sora approached the manor where Hayner lived, Riku snidely stated "Whoa… no wonder he's an asshole, just look at this shit." "Hey" Kairi remarked, scolding Riku "Be nice." Sora rolled his eyes, and parked his car. "Yeah will do" Riku stated in an obvious 'pretending to care' voice.

As they all get out of the car and walked up to the door, Kairi takes the lead and rings the doorbell. They waited about ten seconds before the door was answered. "Oh hey guys" Hayner said, not particularly excited to see Sora and Riku. "Hey babe!" Kairi says and strolls up to Hayner, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Yuck!" she overheard Sora's voice announce in disgust.

Kairi turned around to give Sora a scolding look just as Hayner turns his head and says "you bitches coming in or what?" 'What the actual fuck' Kairi thought as she turned to Hayner waving her arms upwards in the same matter she was thinking.

"Oh dear me, I did not notice you were holding the door open for us!" Sora says using an old rich ladies accent to capture what he's saying. Hayner's crossing his arms, not amused. Riku and Sora walk in, Riku laughing slightly at his friends antics, and Kairi has her forehead in her right hand looking downward, admittedly she was slightly amused, while simultaneously annoyed.

The mansion wasn't as big as most mansions with acres of land. What made it technically a mansion was that there were two stories (three including the basement), and seven bedrooms. There was a spacious front yard, pool and Jacuzzi in the back with a two story deck. The usual areas where parties, and guests were held was the back yard, front yard; living room which was accessed by walking through the front door and guests were greeted by a lovely chandelier, huge and looked as if the lights were making diamonds glisten with a hint of gold in it; and when guests looked to the right there was a very spacious living room with a five piece sofa set, all black, two of the sofas being three person sofas, one love seat and two recliners; there was also a glass entertainment center against the bay windows, with a PlayStation 4 and an X-Box One hooked up to a 60" flat screen television, and to the right was two dvd cases both stacked to the brim, one with XBOne games and the other with PS4 games; and the kitchen which was just behind the living room, which had two stainless steel ovens, a huge three door stainless steel fridge, black granite counter tops, the cutting board island was in the middle of the kitchen, and there was a sliding glass door leading to the back yard.

Keeping up his tone, Sora continues "oh what a gentleman, simply charming" Sora pinches Hayner's cheek, whilst Hayner slaps his hand from his cheek, Sora proceeds to walk towards the kitchen. "I assume you've spared no expenses, I'm to find some horderves, for I am quite empty" Sora raises his hand as if to get someone's attention. His voice is faded a bit, but purposely spoke loud enough for those in the other room to hear him. "Ah! Young man, would you be so kind as to direct me to the horderves tray that is currently holding Hayner's little wiener and tiny nuts?" Everyone who heard Sora is now laughing, Riku is hunched over, and holding his gut, and Kairi took in a deep breath, trying not to laugh, but failed to hold her chuckles in on her exhale.

"You know what? Why did I allow you to invite that loser here in the first place?" Hayner spat to Kairi, not the least bit amused. "Babe! He's my best friend; he's just poking some fun. Plus its senior year, can't you two just let bygones be bygones for one night at least?" Kairi asked as she took a sip of soda she had grabbed. "I…" "OH MY GOD!" Hayner was cut off by Sora's old rich woman voice again, except this time… It was coming from below him? Sora has some ninja skills, because at this point in time he is staring at Hayner's crotch. When Kairi noticed she sprayed some of the soda out of her mouth, "They really are that small!" Sora exclaimed while reaching into his pocket, and started pulling something out. "Good thing I always carry a magnifying glass" as he holds the one he just pulled out of his pocket up to Hayner's crotch. Riku's rolling on the floor now, and Kairi couldn't help laughing so hard that she started tearing up. Even Hayner's brother Pence, his cousin Seifer, and his best friend Rai were all laughing at Sora's joke towards Hayner.

Pence is a short junior, around 5'9", and kind of big. He always wore a headband, a white shirt, short sleeve under a basketball jersey even though he wasn't on the high school team, blue baggy pants and red high tops. He would always try to seem tough in front of his brother, however he always got along with Sora's group of friends. He was a misfit through and through and was actually a nerd. He is extremely book smart and often helps others with class projects and/or assignments.

Seifer, often found in his signature black beanie, black tank top, black baggy pants, and black boots, is a multi-billionaire. He's about 6' tall, has a light tan, and is well toned and skinny. When he was sixteen he got an inheritance from his grandfather. He then proceeded to invest 20% into stocks and most of them took off, he just knew what to look for. He also invented a hidden compartment located inside the center column of any vehicle, and car companies and auto-parts stores just ate it up, and he's still getting money for it. Even Sora purchased one from him and had it installed into his center column. He is also Hayner and Pence's legal guardian; after their parents were arrested for first degree murder and thrown in prison for 25-life, Seifer was the only family they had who was financially stable, so he took them in.

Rai is a buff, 6'5" guy with a dark tan, and a brain that doesn't even compare to his brawn. He is a body builder and is the center lineman for the Destiny High Football team. He's often wearing his jersey, much like Hayner does, except he wears baggy blue pants and white DC skater shoes. He's infamous for bullying nerds, including Pence, to do his homework so he can stay on the team. Something that's unspoken about Rai, and probably the only thing he knows; he actually realizes that those nerds he bullies are the reason he's still on the team, and knowing such he does respect them. Rai just won't show it, only to uphold his reputation. So he pays them instead after it's already done.

"Hayner! Where are you going?" Kairi yelled to him as he was headed upstairs to cool down.

"Getting away from you clowns! Fucking stupid ass bitches!" Hayner spat rudely, not amused with the recently prior events. He had directed his comment towards everyone laughing, including Kairi. Kairi had her mouth agape in shock. She couldn't believe he would say something like that to her. He had slammed his bedroom door, making Kairi jolt.

"Whatever, let baby have his timeout. I was only making a joke… this time" Sora said, slightly amused with himself. He had gotten rather sick of Hayner's constant ridicule towards him, and his friends, and the second Sora says something in retaliation Hayner throws a hissy fit.

Kairi over her amusement Sora made for her; turned and hit Sora over the arm, harder than last time. "Ow!" Sora exclaimed, not in mock hurt, this time it actually hurt. "What the actual fuck Sora! You couldn't just let shit be chill tonight?" Kairi said angrily.

"He fucking started it! I've shrugged his bullshit off for too long. I'm not taking his shit anymore." Sora said agitated that one minute she was laughing, and the next she was pissed at him, because her boyfriend can't take a joke. Kairi dragged Sora into the kitchen so she could talk to Sora alone, and not make a scene.

Kairi looked at Sora sternly "I don't care who…" "Actually Kairi, Sora's right" Seifer chimed in interrupting Kairi. "Hayner's been an asshole to everyone who's close friends with Sora for whatever reason." Seifer actually knew the reason, however Hayner made him promise not to tell, and Seifer actually upheld some respect towards Sora for having the capability of shutting his cousin and his antics up. Seifer had witnessed Hayner's attitude with Roxas during games, practice and other team gatherings, even though Roxas was the person who was normally open, and scored the most points during every game. "It's actually refreshing to see the tables turned Kairi, cut him some slack. By the way, that was a fucking good one Sora, glad you could make it." Seifer exchanged hands with Sora, "thanks, I was just going off the top of my head to be honest haha." "But wait, he hasn't been an asshole to me." Kairi stated referring to Seifer's earlier comment about being an asshole to everyone close to Sora. Seifer looked over to the wall, then back at her "of course not" he said with a smile and she smiled as well. Kairi however made out some words that Seifer said under his voice when he looked down for a couple seconds, "if it'll help you sleep at night…"

Sora was still surprised that Seifer had defended him considering his relations to Hayner. Kairi was still pissed, but now she didn't know why. Seifer defended Sora against his own cousin, which sent up a red flag in her mind about Hayner. So why was she mad? Because of the scenario against Hayner? Was she mad at Sora? Seifer? Hayner? Or Herself? Why would she be mad at herself? For laughing? Or was she finally opening her eyes and realizing who she's dating?

"Looks like I have competition for the funny twin" Sora turned around and smiled. "Well I do need a new twin race, I mean I already won for good looking" Sora directed towards his twin brother Vanitas. Kairi coming out of her stupor giggled a bit. "Maybe so but you did lose for coolest twin" Vanitas stated in mock arrogance pointing towards himself with his thumb, to which Sora and Vanitas started laughing.

Vanitas actually looked a lot like Sora. His major differences however where his zero gauges in his ear, snake bite lip rings, and he had his eyebrow pierced. His left arm, from his elbow up was completely covered in a realistic tattoo that looked like his skin was peeling off, and underneath it was all mechanical. It was a really cool tattoo. His eyes were a yellowish-orange that could instill fear when he was mad. He always wore band t-shirts, death metal, metal, hip-hop, Bob Marley, any t-shirts that represented a band or one of his favorite artists he had and wore, this time he was wearing a black 'Motionless in White' t-shirt. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and black Vans skater shoes. He also had a tan similar to Sora's, but lighter.

"Hey Vani!" Kairi exclaimed, escaping her own thoughts for now. "Well hello princess" Vanitas replied getting a cold look from Kairi. "You know I hate it when you call me that" Kairi said, getting a chuckle out of Vanitas. She hated being called a princess. "But that's what makes it so fun" Vanitas joked. Kairi huffed, "ass." "Haha nice to see you to Kai" Vanitas said sarcastically, and gave Kairi a hug.

"Looking for food again Vani?" Riku said walking in with a girl following behind him.

Xion had a light tan, is 5'5", spider bite lip rings on the left of her lip, which she replaced during cheerleading practices with silver studs, black short hair that came down halfway between her shoulders and her jawline and bangs that could cover her right eye if she didn't pin them down, usually with a bobby pin or a clip. She has blue eyes similar to Kairi's. She was wearing a white tight tank with a purple bra underneath that accented her c-cup breasts. She is also wearing tight blue jeans and black high heel boots.

"Is that a stoner joke? Just cause I smoke doesn't mean I'm always hungry you know. Oh hey Xion" Vanitas said in a point blank tone. As if on cue his stomach growled, "Assumingly though now is one of those exceptions?" Xion said sarcastically, giggling a little due to the irony. Vanitas sighed "yeah…" he said defeated 'couldn't have just kept quiet for a little, could you? Damn black hole I call a stomach' he thought to himself. Everyone either laughed or smirked, and scoffed humorously.

"Hey Xi!" Kairi said, excited to talk to another girl finally. "Kai!" Xion exclaimed as they came together for a tight hug. "How was your summer Xi?" "Oh you know, same ol' same ol', Riku and I had a lot of time together this summer, and I was in Twilight Town for a week visiting some family, how was yours? You and Sora spend a lot of time together?" Xion hinted with a wink. Kairi blushed once again and pulled Xion to the side to speak to her in a lower tone so the boys wouldn't hear. "Ok seriously!? What is it with everyone hinting at me and Sora like we're a thing? I'm with Hayner, or does nobody get that?" Xion squinted a bit in annoyance at her friend.

"Do you honestly think we're blind?" Xion snapped back in a 'listen here' type of way. Kairi looked at Xion confused "you think our entire group hasn't noticed you looking at Sora, admiring is hot bod, with a look on your face that almost screams 'I want him now', it's way too obvious girl" Xion simply stated, using a dumb guy voice for her impression of her. Kairi started blushing hard 'they noticed that?' she thought to herself.

"Th... th… that's ridiculous!" Kairi stuttered. "Stop!" Xion said "look its high time you drop the loser and get with a winner, we all see the way Hayner treats, and we all see the way Sora sees you. What you see in Hayner is what I don't get." Kairi blushes with a dumbfounded look 'how does he see me?' she thought to herself. "Seriously, I'm only telling you this because I care, and you deserve better. Oh by the way, Sora's oblivious to your staring, so he doesn't know you've been checking him out" Xion winks at Kairi. Kairi blushes thinking about the incident on the island earlier, "Yeah about that…" Xion furrows her eyes at Kairi's comment anticipating what she's about to say. "Riku kind of blew that on the islands when Sora and I were hanging out" Kairi said giggling a little nervous. "Don't worry about that, I'm sure Riku was just poking fun mainly at Sora, so I'm sure he still doesn't know. You know Sora haha… as for Riku though…" Xion gives an evil smile, brows furrowed, cracks her knuckles, takes two steps forward, and literally slugs Riku in the arm.

"Ow! Xion what the fuc…" Xion pulls Riku down interrupting the last word he was about to say, and brought him to her level and whispers in his ear "don't blow Kairi's cover about her 'oggling' over Sora, let him figure it out." She pulls back and kisses Riku before letting him go and walking back over to Kairi. 'Sheesh she didn't have to slug me though, fuck!' Riku thought to himself while rubbing his arm, as the rest of the group is laughing, because they knew he just got in trouble with Xion.

Going back to the conversation with the boys, "Oh! Keys, give them here" Seifer stated. "Drinks are out back. We have liquor, beer, punch, soda and of course we have water, but I know you all are probably gonna have something with alcohol in it so you guys aren't driving. Hand em' over" Seifer wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. "Well I'm driving Roxas, Riku, Vani and probably Kairi home in the morning since none of them have their vehicles. So here's mine" Sora said and handed Seifer his keys. Kairi and Xion where just coming back to the group, "And here's Xion's keys" Riku quickly pickpocketed her back pocket where she always keeps her keys, and tossed Xion's keys to Seifer. "BABE! What the hell!" Xion exclaimed surprised that he grabbed her keys without her knowing. "What? I have slick hands" Riku said with a wink making Xion blush. "Plus I know for a fact you'll drink and I'm not having your blood on my conscious when I knew I could've done something about it" Riku stated matter of factly. "Aw! My hero" Xion said sarcastically, and hugged him. She thought it was sweet though.

Seifer was exiting the room "have fun guys" he states in his 'you better or else' tone. Then he smiles and leaves to put the keys in a safe place.

"You heard the man, let's go! We can't disappoint him" Riku said and headed out back with Xion following close behind. "I don't think I'm going to drink" Kairi stated. Kairi never drank before, liquor or anything with alcohol in it. "Kairi, you're too damn innocent for your own good" Vanitas stated. "Let loose for once! What do you have to lose? Just let loose for once, have some fun! And don't worry, I'm sure Sora will protect you" Vanitas said with a wink. Satisfied with the profuse blush accruing on Kairi's face, Vanitas headed out back with a smirk.

"You coming?" Sora asked standing next to the sliding glass door, waiting for her answer. "Will you?" Kairi asked. "Will I what?" Sora questioned back. "Make sure I don't do anything stupid or have too much?" Sora smiled at her innocence "don't worry" he said in a loving protective tone that washed away Kairi's worries. "Come on" Sora said. Kairi smiled, and she and Sora joined the others out back.

Later through the night, the entire group had got smashed. However, Sora, and Kairi surprisingly, reached the state of blackout drunk.

The last thing Sora remembers is talking to Olette about something that he cannot remember.

Olette is a cheerleader with long brunette hair coming down about mid back that she puts up in a bun when she's at practice or performing. She's about 5'4" and wasn't exactly the nicest person on the cheer team, but she was good. She always wore her white running shoes and from what Sora can even remember, she was wearing an orange t-shirt and black tight pants. She normally has big hoop earrings in, unless she's practicing, which she wears diamond studs for. She has green eyes, and has a darker tan. She is a prep girl who thinks she's better then everyone.

Kairi only remembers up until she was talking to Hayner about the incident earlier. She was trying to figure out why he and Sora didn't get along.

Everything went black for them during their conversations. What happened next though was just plain out confusing for both of them.

* * *

 **A/N Haha, a cliffhanger, what will happen next? What did you think? Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving you guys hanging for too long. Major intros are almost done for characters. Again, fav, follow, reviews (good or bad), PM's, I like that shit! Haha  
**


End file.
